Paradise Five Billion
by reevesdamn
Summary: The Tenth Doctor Rose and Mickey become passengers on board the famous cruise ship Paradise Five Billion. Things may seem right at first, but theres something more sinister going on. Takes place after School Reunion. Reviews are much appreciated.
1. Chapter One: The Tardis Lands

DOCTOR WHO

PARADISE FIVE BILLION

* * *

Discalimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters in this story and am not making any money off of this. Too bad thought.

* * *

"Brace yourselves." said The Doctor. 

Rose was use to being knocked off her feet when ever the Tardis made one of its traditional crash landings. She had decided however that the temporary feeling of a soar bum was not worth worrying about. Especially since whatever awaited her outside the Tardis was or could be much more important. _And exciting_, she thought.

"Where are we?" said Mickey, picking himself up.

Good old Mickey, always the first to ask a question.

The Doctor pointed to the exit. "Go outside, and see for yourself."

And yes, the Doctor, always the first to respond when ever an enquiry regarding the Tardis's current destination was made. But this time he didn't give the name of a certain place or a certain period in time. _Well, he did say it would be a surprise_ Rose reminded herself. Hopefully a nice surprise.

"I'm not going out there" said Mickey. "You'll never see me again."

"All the more reason for you to go out there" replied the Doctor.

Rose couldn't help but frown. _He's winding him up again._ _Are these two ever gonna get along?_

The Doctor and Mickey continued to argue over who should be charged with the task of walking outside first. "You said you wanted to see what's out there." said the Doctor. "Yeah" Mickey retorted. "But your suppose to tell me what's out there before I go out." "No I don't." the Doctor said. "Do you want me to hold your hand?" he asked in a mock sort of motherly voice.

Rose stood up. She'd had enough "Oi." The Doctor and Mickey turned to face her. _That got their attention._ "Don't ladies still get to go first?" Rose asked. The Doctor and Mickey pondered this for a moment. "Well" the Doctor started.

But before he could say anything else Rose walked right passed them. And without hesitation she stepped out. The Doctor and Mickey soon followed.

Rose suddenly stopped and looked around trying to make sense of her latest surroundings. All she could make out from what she saw was that they were in a very large hangar bay. The Tardis had landed in a hangar bay. But why?

"Well I got it right this time didn't I." she heard the Doctors voice from behind her, followed by the familiar sound of the Tardis door closing.

Rose was still confused as to why they had come here. "So where are we?" she asked.

"Paradise Five Billion." said the doctor.

Rose raised an eye brow "Come again".

"Paradise Five Billion" the Doctor repeated. "It's a cruise ship. A luxury cruise ship reserved for the rich, and the powerful."

Rose knew of cruise ships that existed on earth. But didn't think they'd still exist in the future. Apparently people still went on holiday even in the future. "So what are we doing here?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Just thought it might be nice or nifty, or good or grand. Or, maybe even swell or interesting." he cocked his head back and forth as he said each word. "Or great or excellent or or or..." he paused, trying to find the next word.

"Or, fantastic?" Rose provided.

The Doctor smiled "Yep that too. Or, all the above."

"So this place" Mickey started "it's for people who want to relax?"

"Yeah" the Doctor answered. "Well only for registered guests of course." he added.

"Are you a registered guest?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope"

"Can you become a registered guest?"

"Nope"

"Do you know any registered guests?"

"Well…...nope. Not that either."

"What'll we do then if someone finds out we're not suppose to be here?"

"Oh" said The Doctor, suddenly realising. "Gee, I didn't think about that."

Whatever Mickey was about to say or had said had been drowned out by the sudden ringing sound of a security alarm that echoed through the hanger. Out of nowhere strange robots that Rose thought looked similar to Daleks emerged from all corridors and surrounded them, their blaster cannons raised.

"What's going on?" Mickey shouted.

The Doctor looked just as surprised by the ambush. "Not sure." He raised his hands in surrender and motioned Rose and Mickey to do the same. "They probably think we're stowaways."

Rose raised her hands in unison with Mickey. "But we are though, aren't we?"

"I guess that depends how ya look at it" the Doctor said.

"So, what's the punishment for stowaways?" asked Mickey.

"Usually five years hard labour, or if we're lucky they might just give us a fair trial and execute us on the spot."

Mickey looked horrified. "Oh my god"

Rose just thought it was another of the Doctor's attempts at humour. "He's just pulling your leg." she said to Mickey. She then looked at the Doctor. "You are aren't you? I mean, these things aren't gonna hurt us?"

The Doctor jerked his head wondering the same thing. "Guess we'll soon find out."

* * *

Okay. Probably not the best way to start a story. I prefer to think of this more as more of a prolouge then a chapter. This is my firstattempt at a story.Feel free to review to tell me how horrible I am. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Greeter

**Second chapter. Sorry to leave last one on a cliffhanger. It certainly wasn't my intention.**

* * *

The Doctor looked around, trying to find a gap somewhere in the large circle the bots had formed around him Rose and Mickey. If these bots turned out to be dangerous he didn't wanna take any chances. Truth be told, he could probably handle them, all by himself. _Of course I could. _

He had been in much worse situations then this one. The Daleks, The Gelth, The Slitheen,Jackie hitting on him first time they met. _Glad I got out of that one _he thought.

"Should we make a break for it?" suggested Mickey.

_Why does he have to interrupt my train of thought like that? I was on a role just now. _

"No" The Doctor muttered under his breath. He made sure to keep his voice low enough so only Rose and Mickey could hear him. "Just stay absolutely still."

One of the bots moved forward and stopped right in front of them. A red beam of light emitted from its eye piece and shone on Rose and Mickey's faces, the light was so bright it made their eyes squint. The bot then proceeded to shine the light on the Doctor, whose face began to form a very amused expression.

"So that's what they are" he said, lowering his arms back down. He walked around the bot, examining it from the back, and then working his way to the other side of it.

He beckoned to Rose and Mickey, who still had their hands raised. "It's okay, they're just security bots. All they're doing is just scanning us to see if we're a threat or not."

"Then why are there so many of them?" said Mickey, looking not too convinced.

"Well, security bots are all programmed to respond when life forms are detected in a certain designated area. It's possible or very probable or most likely one hundred percent plausible, that they all responded to our presence when the sensors picked it up. Instead of just one showing up, they must have all obeyed the primary order, which was to watch out for intruders, meaning us."

"Resume former positions" the main bot said. The security bots dispersed, retreating back to the corridors. Rose and Mickey, both looking relieved allowed their hands to drop.

"Guess they don't see us as a threat then" said the Doctor.

"Nor should they" said a voice. "I'm so sorry. Security is rather tight at the moment."

The Doctor turned to see a short round man wearing a golden robe walking towards them, his hands outstretched in a welcoming manner.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm the Greeter" the robed man introduced himself. "So sorry about the bots, as I said, security is rather tight at the moment."

"Really, how come?"

"Well we don't want to alarm any one but," said the Greeter, lowering his voice by a fraction "the ship's in dangerous territory at the moment. The security level won't be lowered till we're safely out of this sector."

"And what sector would that be?"

The Greeter hesitated before answering. "We're travelling through sector five."

The Doctor's jaw dropped. "You mean?"

"Yes" the Greeter confirmed.

"Can't you speed things up?" the Doctor asked.

The Greeter shook his head "No. For some reason the ships slowed down. Well anyway, may I ask who you are?"

"Oh right, sorry. I'm the Doctor."

"May I see your guest pass please?"

In response the Doctor presented the Greeter with a blank piece of paper "here ya go." The Greeter examined it "oh I see, the Doctor, plus two." He looked at Rose then at Mickey. "And I take it, these are the two?"

"Yep, that's right" explained the Doctor. "Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith." Rose gave a friendly wave, saying "hello". Mickey said nothing.

"Well" said the Greeter cheerfully. "That clears everything up. We have a suite ready, if you'll come with me."

"Lemme guess" said Rose, giving the Doctor a quick wink, "Psychic Paper?"

The Doctor grinned. "Don't know where I'd be without it."

They all started to walk off with the Greeter, away from the Tardis. The Doctor suddenly stopped and turned back. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, but for a moment, he could have sworn he had seen the Tardis shake. Or move, or vibrate, _or all the above. _

A cold feeling suddenly came over him; somewhere nearby he sensed a presence, an evil presence, one that he had not sensed for a very long time. One he'd hoped that he would never sense again, yet there it was. _But that's impossible. _

"Oi you coming?" he heard Rose say. The feeling was gone. He looked back to see Rose waving, and forced a smile. "Yeah sorry, just had to tie me shoe. Lace came undone"

Now trying his best to forget the previous discomfort he had felt. The Doctor quickly ran, to catch up with the others.


	3. Chapter Three: The Suite

**Some chapters can be a real bore to write at times. But I knew I'd have to writethis one in order to set up what's about to happen in the next few chapters. Anyway, here it is. I'll try to do better with the next one.**

* * *

"We can have your ship refuelled, if you'd like?" the Greeter offered the Doctor, as they walked down the hallway towards the lifts.

The Doctor declined. "Actually I'd rather it not be moved, if it's alright?"

"So, why is the ship called Paradise Five Billion, exactly?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Well" said the Greeter, thinking the question had been directed at him. "Its maiden voyage was in the year five billion, being the reason for its name. It's called Paradise, because many consider it the ultimate paradise to live in. There are unlimited ways that our guests can enjoy themselves. Not to mention, five beaches and three casinos. And we are completely unbiased, any person from any species from any race from any planet can be granted admission. Assuming their credit rating is..."

"Excuse me" said the Doctor, cutting the Greeter off from his oral presentation. "I believe she was asking me."

The Greeter bowed his head in apology "So sorry, sir."

The Doctor turned to Rose to explain, but instead just pointed at the Greeter "What he said."

They eventually arrived at the lifts that took them up to the upper levels where the guest suites were located. And after a long uneventful stroll down the main hallway, they finally arrived at one of the rooms that the Greeter told them was theirs.

"If you don't like it we can always arrange to."

"No" the Doctor said. "This'll be just fine."

"Very well, sir. Call if you need anything." The Greeter quietly dismissed himself and left them.

"Oh my god, it's bigger than the Tardis" said Mickey, as they entered the suite.

"Oh be fair" said the Doctor, taking offence. "You haven't seen all of the Tardis yet."

He threw his coat onto the couch and sat down putting his feet up on the table, trying to relax. "So, what do you two wanna do first?"

"We could go check out that beach he was talking about." suggested Rose. "I haven't had a swim in ages."

Mickey however did not hear the question and was busy looking out the window, distracted by the stars "Can't believe I get a space ship my first go."

"I think there's a wardrobe in that room, if you wanna change" the Doctor told Rose.

"So this is sector five?" said Mickey, still staring out into space.

"Yep" said the Doctor.

Mickey, no longer distracted by the outside, came over and sat down opposite the Doctor. "What was that thing you and that Greeter bloke were talking about? Ya know, about sector five?"

"Oh nothing" The Doctor said, scratching his head, wondering if he should divulge what he knew about sector five to Mickey. "Just that sector five has a reputation for being one of the most dangerous sectors in the universe. Ships have been known to go…missing, or are sometimes attacked."

"Attacked" said Mickey sounding worried "Attacked by what?"

The Doctor then attempted to change the subject, by looking at his wrist, pretending as if there was a watch on it. "Blimey is that the time"

"You don't have a watch." Rose interrupted.

"So" said the Doctor "you don't need a watch to be able tell the time. All ya need is an info screen."

Mickey once again continued to display his lack of understanding for words the Doctor used. "An info what?"

His answer came when a small transparent screen appeared over the table in front of them. "Works the same as a computer" the Doctor explained "Tells you pretty much anything you need to know about anything. Normally guests are restricted from accessing certain files."

"But maybe," he began to say, while taking out the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and using it on the screen "with a little jiggery pokery."

The screen flashed and the Doctor smiled. "Oh I'm good. We have unlimited access now."

He then proceeded to ask the screen for the current time and date. The screen obeyed, and the date was instantly displayed.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Hold on, that can't be right." He stared at the screen, completely puzzled by what he saw. "This can't be right. It's the wrong year, and the wrong time."

Rose and Mickey both looked at him, concerned by his sudden change in mood.

"I must have miscalculated. We're supposed to be here after eighteen months from now." He shook his head trying to shake the thought away. "What am I saying? I couldn't have miscalculated."

He sat back down, and rubbed his hands against his face in frustration "I put in the right coordinates; it was suppose to be the right time. And we just happened to end up on this ship while it's travelling through sector five, the most dangerous sector in the universe."

"Could just be a coincidence" said Mickey.

"Yeah maybe" said the Doctor standing back up. "Or maybe" he sat back down again

"Or maybe what," Rose asked. "What's wrong, Doctor?"

"I think something's seriously wrong with the Tardis." The Doctor replied.

"What could be wrong with it?" said Mickey "it got us here okay didn't it?"

The Doctor stood back up, trying to think. "Some one could be manipulating the Tardis, from the inside, could be deliberately setting us off course." He sat back down.

"Is that even possible?" said Rose.

The Doctor took his hands away from his head. "If there's one thing I've learned from being a time lord, it's that anything's possible. And that _he's_ not to be underestimated."

"Who, Doctor?"

But the Doctor didn't answer. He seemed to be deep in thought. Rose sat down next to him. "What are you thinking, Doctor?"

He turned to face her "I'm thinking….." his mood suddenly changed, his bright happy smile returning to his face once again "...that we should just chalk this all up, to perfectly normal paranoia and forget about it."

With the tension in the room suddenly lifted, Rose finally left to go and change in the bedroom. Mickey looked at the info screen asking it to bring up the easiest route to the beach from the suite. And the Doctor got up from the couch, retrieved his coat, threw it back on "I'm just gonna go talk to somebody for a second" and left.

Rose re-emerged from the bedroom, holding a blue towel over her shoulder and wearing a pink bikini.

"Where'd he go?" she asked Mickey.

"Oh he just popped out." Mickey replied, suddenly staring at Rose.

Rose seemed disappointed "Are you coming then?" she asked.

"Yeah, okay" said Mickey. "Just gimme a minute to change."

He turned back one last time and looked down at Rose's feet "Did you paint your toenails?"

**……………………………………………………………………**

The Doctor left the suite in a hurry, not making any attempt to slow down. He'd been confronted with strange coincidences like this before, but he wasn't about to take this one for granted like he had all the others.

Before leaving the suite he had made a mental list of things that had to be done, as soon as possible. The first was to find some way to help speed the ship up. The second was to get out of sector five. The third would be to check his reflection to see that his hair still looked good. Okay, the last one on the list could probably wait. But the first two couldn't.

There was something wrong, and he had to find out what it was. He wasn't about to let the matter go. He had to talk to somebody. He wouldn't feel at ease until he Rose and Mickey and the entire ship were out of this sector and out of danger.

And the sooner, the better.


	4. Chapter Four: The Professor

**Fourth chapter. what can I say. I might have rushed this one a bit. I'm eager to get down to the good stuff. I had originally intended for this one to be longer but had to cut it down and save the rest for chapter 5. oh well**

* * *

"They didn't tell us it was a nude beach." Mickey complained, as he and Rose walked along the smooth sand of the second beach they were visiting, searching for a place where they could lay down.

"Well, maybe some of the beaches are clothing optional" said Rose. "Good thing this one seems to be deserted."

"I guess" Mickey shrugged. "It was just weird seeing all those things with their, ya know, things."

Rose suppressed a laugh. She knew Mickey was new to the whole 'space time travel thing'. But she still couldn't help but find it amusing the way he reacted to everything around him.

They finally found a nice spot overlooking the rest of the beach.

"I mean" Mickey continued. "How can we be on a beach and still be on a space ship? I mean, I was looking outside the window in the room before and could see outer space" he then pointed up "and that's a blue sky staring up at me."

"Actually it's not a real sky." They heard some one say from behind them.

A young girl, about Rose's age with long silvery hair and also wearing a bikini walked over and sat down beside them. "They use super projection to make it look like there's a sky up there." she continued to explain. "Helps maintain the illusion, that this is a real beach. Which of course, it isn't."

Rose and Mickey, slightly taken aback by the girl's forwardness, couldn't think of anything to say in reply.

"So, have you two just arrived?" the girl asked.

"Oh yeah" said Rose, trying to match the girl's friendly manner. "We're just travelling with a friend of ours. What about you?"

"Oh I'm just on vacation with my dad." the girl answered. She held out her hand to introduce herself "I'm Rora by the way."

Rose took it, smiling politely. "I'm Rose, this is Mickey."

"So where are you lot from?" Rora asked.

"Earth" Rose answered.

"What, New Earth?" said Rora.

"No" said Rose, suddenly remembering "the old one."

"Rora." a voice shouted. A woman, who Rose had never seen before walked down from a nearby hill and stood right beside them. Her eyes fixed on Rora.

"What are you doing here Eva" Rora asked the woman.

"Your father requested that you not leave the suite Rora." said the woman, who suddenly stared at Rose and Mickey.

Rose did not know what to make of this 'Eva'. She certainly didn't give off the impression as someone who had come to the beach for a tan. And by the way she dressed and the way she carried herself, she looked more like a bodyguard then a nanny.

She had long red hair that stopped at her shoulders. She was dressed in camo patterned trousers, tucked into black combat boots, with a matching leather vest worn over a black sleeveless tank top. She had a gun belt strapped to her waist and on her right hip a holster with small fire arm inside it.

If Rose knew one thing from travelling with the Doctor, it was to never argue with some one with a gun. Rora however, did not seem to follow this example. She continued to argue with Eva.

"I can't stay in there all day Eva. You have no idea how boring it is in there."

"It's for your own protection Rora." said Eva. She beckoned Rora to get up. "Now common, I haven't got all day for you."

Rora got up, sulking. Looked back at Rose and Mickey "see ya later maybe" and walked off with Eva.

"Well, she seemed nice." said Mickey. Rose suddenly looked at him. "Well not that nice" he quickly added, noticing the glare in Rose's eyes.

Rose however dismissed the matter instantly, turning away from Mickey to watch Rora disappear off in the distance. "Wonder what that was all about?"

……………………………………………………………………

In his unsuccessful quest to find some one who might know where the bridge was located, the Doctor had already encountered at least one Sarconian, two Franilo's and one Rexicoricophalvitorian. Who all seemed to give similar answers in the form of words such as "Sorry." "Nope." and "Can't help you."

To which the Doctor would always reply "thanks anyway." Except for the Sarconian, who the Doctor said while wiping the green saliva off his pint striped suit to "say it don't spray it."

So far he'd had little success with finding some one who could help him. Many of the guests seemed to keep to themselves.

He decided the best thing to do was to just go back to the suite and find out from the info screen how to find the bridge.

He started down an unfamiliar corridor he'd not been down before and was stopped by a security guard.

"Sorry sir, but this area is off limits to guests" the guard told him. "You'll have to find another way around."

"Why's it off limits?" said the Doctor.

"One of the guests has requested extra security around his suite" the guard explained.

"And this guest would be who?"

"Professor Roan, of course" said the guard. "Now please sir. I can't let you pass without proper clearance."

The Doctor flashed the psychic paper in front of the guard, trying to invent in his head a decent enough lie. "I'm the Doctor, here to see Professor Roan regarding his health" he told the guard.

The guard looked at the paper, slightly confused. "The Professor didn't say anything about you coming."

The Doctor chuckled. "Funny of old Roan, forgetting stuff like that, but then again he is getting senile in his old age isn't he?"

The guard looked as if he was about to let the Doctor through, but then was suddenly distracted by something.

He saw something behind the Doctor. The Doctor turned to see a red headed woman escorting a young silver haired girl down the hall towards them.

"Found her, Mank" said the redhead to the guard.

"Where was she." the guard asked.

"She was on the beach, talking to two kids" the redhead answered.

"I was just trying to get out for a while" said the girl.

"Your fathers waiting for you, Rora" the redhead told the girl. "Go inside."

"Some paradise" the girl muttered, walking through the only door that occupied the corridor.

The red headed woman suddenly turned her attention to the Doctor. "Who are you?" she asked.

"It's alright Eva" said the guard. "He's just here to see the professor, he has clearance."

"Alright" said Eva "Go in, but be quick."

The Doctor nodded to her and walked through the door, into the suite.

He seemed to have walked into what was apparently the middle of an argument between the silver haired girl Rora and an older man who he assumed had to be her father.

"Professor Roan" said the Doctor, addressing the man, whose hair seemed to resemble his daughters.

"Yes" the Professor said. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Professor Illious Roan" the man introduced himself. He turned to the girl "Rora, we'll talk about this later." The girl took one last look at her father and walked away, out of sight.

"So tell me, Doctor" said Professor Roan politely. "What brings you here?"

……………………………………………………………………

Outside the suite, Eva paced herself impatiently, wondering to herself if she would regret her decision to allow a complete stranger in to see the professor.

Something just didn't add up. The Professor had not received visits from anyone ever since he had arrived on the ship. And all of a sudden this 'Doctor' as Mank called him, comes along.

"What exactly did he say he was here for?" she asked Mank.

"He said he was a Doctor, here to see the Professor, about his health or something."

"The Professor never told me about having an appointment with any Doctor" said Eva. "And if there was something wrong with him why didn't he just go to the sick bay."

She suddenly had a thought. "Pull up the file on this 'Doctor' person" she ordered Mank. "Find out who he is, and what he's doing here."

……………………………………………………………………

Professor Roan was not taken aback by the Doctors visit. If anything, he seemed more pleased by the company of someone with a similar title to his own.

He invited the Doctor to sit with him in his study room. He poured himself a drink and sat down opposite the Doctor, who seemed a bit surprised by the Professors generous hospitality.

"Why all this security?" the Doctor started asking. "What are you afraid of?"

"It's not me I'm trying to protect" said Roan, taking another sip of his drink. "It's what's in my safe."

"And what's that?" the Doctor asked.

"A very valuable item I've been keeping under lock and key ever since I arrived here."

The Doctor suddenly became intrigued by this new information. "This item, what is it?"

"I'm not at liberty to say" replied Roan.

The Doctor saw no point in grilling Roan any further. Information may be fun sometimes, but not when it occupies one's time for this long. "Do you know what sector this ship is in?" he asked.

"I've studied the whole of the universe, Doctor" said Roan "I know very well what sector this is."

"Then you know what danger you're in?"

"Very much so." said Roan. "Not that I'm worried."

"Professor" said the Doctor, finally getting to the point "you and your daughter are at risk as long as this ship remains in sector five."

"And what do you propose I do about it, Doctor?" Roan asked.

"I need to see the captain, can you arrange something?"

"I suppose I could" Roan started to say. The door to the study suddenly hissed open and Eva walked in. "The Captain has agreed to see you, Doctor. If you'll just follow me."

The Doctor stood up and smiled. "Now that's more like it."

"Just one thing" said Eva. "I need to see the ID you showed to Mank, earlier."

The Doctor showed Eva the psychic paper using the same cover he had used before.

"I see" she said looking at the paper, smiling. "That'll do. Come this way."

Happy to finally be making some progress, the Doctor followed Eva out of the professor's suite and down to a deserted corridor which he assumed led to the lifts that would take them to the bridge.

Eva motioned the Doctor to take the lead and go in front of her. "After you" she said. The Doctor passed by her and in a split second; Eva grabbed his arm, pulled it behind his back and slammed him against the wall. His free hand pressed on the wall for support.

"Alright" said Eva, keeping the Doctor pinned. "Start from the beginning."

"Well," said the Doctor "I was born at a very early age and from that time on..."

Eva twisted his arm, turning his last words into a groan and ending his sentence entirely. "Don't get cute with me. I know what you're doing here, and you're not gonna get away with it."


	5. Chapter Five: The Questioning

**Fifth Chapter. I was gonna make this longer but figured since I havn't updated for a while that I should just shorten this chapter and save the rest for chapter 6. I'm beginning to actually regret nameing the ship Paradise Five Billion. I should have called it the New Titanic or something. Oh well, live and learn, I guess.**

* * *

The Doctor struggled, trying to free himself from Eva's grip, but to no avail.

_Okay_, he thought. _That didn't work. Plan B: negotiate for immediate release._

"You're not gonna frisk me, are you? Cause there's a time and a place, ya know."

Eva responded by twisting his arm once again.

_Mental note to self: In future always execute plan B without being facetious. _

The Doctor looked over his shoulder at Eva, so she could see on his face just how annoyed he was. "Look could you please stop this, I've already shown you my ID so…"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" said Eva, cutting him off.

"Would answering 'yes' to that question improve my situation, or worsen it?" he asked.

Eva did not answer him. She took the paper from his coat pocket and waved it in front of him. "This is psychic paper. I've had special training to see through clever con devices like this."

The jig was up. The Doctor started to wonder just how much a good lawyer would probably cost him. He dismissed the thought right away, not willing to give up so easily. "I swear to you, it's not a con." he said. "It's just something I use sometimes to help get me into places easier."

"And you thought you were gonna use it to get in andsee the captain?" said Eva.

The Doctor inclined his head and shrugged "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"The security bots scanned you when you arrived." said Eva. "There's no file on you."

_No wonder she doesn't believe me._

Eva continued with her questioning. "Who are you? What planet are you from?"

The Doctor didn't feel like answering her about such things. Even Rose didn't know what planet he was from. The mere memory of it was too upsetting for him.

He also didn't like the way how Eva seemed to be turning this into an interrogation. There was no real need for it. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" he said, answering her.

Still, the questions kept coming. "Tell me what you're doing here?"

Followed by, the Doctor's sarcastic remarks. "What, besides getting manhandled by you?"

"Yes, besides that."

A number of perfectly logical and understandable explanations came to mind, but the Doctor had trouble deciding which one to use. So instead of choosing one at random as he would have liked to have done, he decided to just tell her the truth. "I know that this ship is travelling through sector five and that it's suddenly slowed down because of it?"

Well, maybe not the whole truth.

"You know about sector five?" said Eva. She sounded surprised by this.

"Yes" replied the Doctor, almost wincing from the pressure Eva was putting on his arm. He wouldn't admit it to her, but it was beginning to hurt. "Could I have my hand back please? I'm very fond of it."

"Alright" said Eva, releasing her grip on the Doctor. This allowed him to finally turn and face her.

The Doctor rubbed his arm. "That was an impressive hold you had me in. Where'd you learn that?"

"The army" said Eva.

"So you were a soldier?"

"Not anymore."

"And may I ask" the Doctor began "what job, position, occupation do you have on this ship exactly?"

"I'm head of security here."

He had assumed as much. "So your security team consists of more then just bots then?"

"Yes." answered Eva. She then looked confused, wondering why she had answered him. Their roles had now reversed. With her being asked the questions instead of him. And it annoyed her. "I've answered your questions, now answer mine. What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to the captain on an urgent matter." the Doctor told her, trying to not give too much away. "I assure you my intentions are strictly honourable."

Eva shook her head "No one sees the captain without authorisation."

"Well get me authorised then" said the Doctor.

"I can't." she said raising her voice. "No matter what your intentions are, Doctor, I can't allow an unauthorised person, who doesn't even have a record mind you, up to the bridge."

She drew her gun from its holster. "You're also gonna have to come with me till we can get this straightened out."

The Doctor pointed at something. "Look, over there, behind you." he shouted, expecting Eva to turn, which unfortunately she didn't.

"I'm not falling for that." she said.

The Doctor sighed. "Oh well, it was worth a try."

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Eva kept her weapon at the ready, but didn't aim it at the Doctor. Something seemed to be holding her back from taking the next step. And the Doctor knew what it was. It was curiosity. He had planted it in her by saying what he had said. And it was only a matter of time until…

"How do you know about the ship being in sector five?" Eva asked.

"The greeter told me."

"Oh, him" Eva muttered. "Dam fool, can never keep his mouth shut."

The Doctor grinned. "Yeah, he did have a bit of trouble doing that."

"But still," he continued "don't you think it's strange that this ship is moving slower then it was before? Hasn't anybody suspected sabotage?"

Eva said nothing to this. She seemed to be thinking about what he had said.

But the Doctor couldn't take the chance that her brain worked as fast as his did. "Look" he said rudely. "I was asking, now I'm telling; take me to see the captain, now."

He didn't care if he was being rude or not. He wouldn't let Eva delay him any more.

"What if I don't?" she said crossing her arms.

"Then maybe," said the Doctor, with a sly smile. "I'll just tell all the guests what sector this ship is in and create a huge panic, or fiasco, or disturbance, or all the above."

Eva seemed to take this in. She made one last attempt to put the Doctor in his place. "You wouldn't dare."

But the attempt failed.

"Oh, I would." said the Doctor. He brought himself up to his full height and crossed his arms, mirroring Eva's exact stance. "Take me to the bridge. Or you'll find that the Greeter and I have something in common."

Eva's face hardened. She closed her eyes and went silent for moment. In a forced voice of calm, she finally said what the Doctor had wanted to her to say from the beginning. "Fine"

The Doctor smiled. "Brilliant, off we go then."

"Oh, by the way." he quickly added, as they started to walk off together. "This time, you can go first ."


	6. CHapter Six: The Captain

**So sorry for the wait. Hope this one leaves ya thinking a bit about whats to come. Sometimes when writing a chapter all these new ideas come to mind and you realise you'll never forgive yourself if you don't use them in your story. That is what happend to me, and why this one took so long. Don't know when the next chapter will be up, I hope it'll be soon. And thank you Leila-Rose-Bell for all the kind reviews. Really appreciate them.**

Eva did not care for the situation she had been placed in. She did not care for it one bit.

She was not use to feeling uncertain about things. She liked being in control, and this was one of those few times when she wasn't. And she had the Doctor to thank for it.

A part of her just wanted to forget about going to the bridge, go back to guarding the professor and Rora, and deal with the Doctor right now. She would have to fight this urge, of course, for the very good reason that her way of dealing with problems often resulted in some one ending up bruised, broken, bleeding, or unconscious.

She couldn't help it. Something about the Doctor just frustrated her. The way he was so sure of himself, his sarcasm, his arrogance, the way he talked down to her. She was use to talking down to men, but not use to having men talk down to her. She had always thought herself to have the ability to be able to intimidate any man. But not this one. Now she had been challenged, and she didn't like it.

_Still._ She thought._ He is kinda cute._

She looked at the screen on the lift's control panel. A small blip appeared, indicating that they were nearly at the bridge. She turned to the Doctor "Listen. Just because I've agreed to this, doesn't mean I trust you. Just keep quiet and let me do the talking."

The Doctor responded to her with a two finger salute "whatever you say."

The lift doors opened and they walked onto the bridge. Most of the ships crew seemed to be working. One of them stood up from his post and approached the Doctor and Eva.

"What are you doing here, Eva?" the crewman asked. He then looked at the Doctor. "The bridge is off limits to civilians."

"I tried to tell him that." Eva told the crewman. "But he insisted on coming any way."

The Doctor started walking around the bridge like a curious child, eyeing various controls and technological devices. The rest of the crew watched him, probably wondering what he was doing on the bridge in the first place. "That's true" the Doctor told the crewman. "Not her fault. She did everything she could to try and stop me."

Eva, for a moment, almost felt like thanking the Doctor for saying this. Until…

"Although, in all honesty. She could have done more to prevent me from coming here."

Well, so much for thanking him!

"There's something the captain has to know." Eva told the crewman. "Where is he?"

"He's in his quarters, right now." said the first mate.

The Doctor stepped over to a nearby console and activated the intercom.

"What are you doing?" Eva asked him.

"Oh nothing" he said. "Just patching us through to the captain's quarters."

"What?"

The Doctor spoke into a microphone on the console "Captain, you're needed on the bridge."

"What is it?" a tired old male voice said through the intercom.

"Very serious sir," the Doctor continued, despite Eva's non verbal protests, and negative hand gestures. "We have a 'code black' in progress."

"CODE BLACK?" the voice yelled.

"Yes sir."

"I'll be right up." And the transmission ended.

"How do you know what code black means?" Eva asked the Doctor.

"I don't" he replied. "I just made it up." He crossed his arms and rested his feet on the console. Eva just stared at him, wondering how he could have done such a reckless thing and be so calm about it.

After a few more minutes of waiting followed by a brief game of eye spy that the Doctor started to play, which Eva refused to participate in, the captain arrived. He rushed in, his short military hair uncombed, his face unshaven and his uniform looking scruffy and untucked.

"Captain on the bridge." the crewman announced, and the entire crew stood to attention. The Doctor stayed seated.

"Never mind that." said the captain, adjusting the collar on his uniform. Without acknowledging either Eva or the Doctor, he began to bark orders at his crew. "Raise shields to maximum."

"Captain, if I may just have a moment of your time?" said the Doctor, standing up from his chair.

"Not now, sonny." the captain barked, keeping his back turned to the Doctor. "I'm busy."

The Doctor stepped back and turned to Eva. "Sonny?" he asked.

"He's a little eccentric." she said.

"Oh." said the Doctor. He didn't seem to be the least bit surprised.

"Excuse me, captain." said Eva, trying to get the old man's attention. But it was like trying to talk to a brick wall. The captain didn't seem to be paying any attention to her.

"I want all medics on standby." he ordered one of the crewmen.

"Captain." said Eva again.

"Man the torpedos."

Eva's face went red; she couldn't take it any longer. "CAPTAIN!" she yelled.

The captain jumped at the sound of Eva's voice. "Who? How? What? Where?"

"That just leaves 'why?' and 'when?'" the Doctor added.

"Oh Eva," said the captain, finally noticing her. "What are you doing here?"

"There's no code black, sir" Eva assured him.

"But it was called in." said the captain, confused.

"Actually that was me" said the Doctor, stepping out from behind Eva.

"What do you mean by this, sir?" said the captain angrily. "Faking emergency codes like this, it's highly irregular, you know."

"Well, I was trying to get your attention." the Doctor explained.

"And?"

"I succeeded."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." said the captain.

"It's in your best interest to listen to me, Captain" said the Doctor. "I know about this ship being in sector five and that you haven't been able to speed up because of it."

"Look," said the captain, holding up a finger "If this is another dam inspection by the union."

This gave the Doctor an idea. He reached into his pocket, about to pull out the psychic paper, until Eva shot him a look that seemed to say: _don't you dare._ He frowned, knowing he'd have to persuade the captain some other way. "Well to cut a long and interesting and eventful story short; I'm the Doctor."

The Captain showed no sign that he was impressed by this. "Clearly you've been misinformed, sir. We don't need a Doctor; we need a mechanic to help with this problem."

The Doctor smiled confidently. "Oh I'm a man of many talents." he said. "Show me the engine room, maybe I can help."

"He suspects sabotage might be the reason for the ships sudden decrease in speed." said Eva, interrupting.

"Well that's impossible" the captain told them. "We've had no one down in the engine room since our departure."

"How can you be sure?" said the Doctor.

The captain considered this for a moment. He looked at Eva "go with him, Eva." he ordered. "See if you can find out what's wrong."

The Doctor offered his arm to Eva "shall we?"

Eva frowned. She didn't know wether to take his arm or break it. In the end, she chose to do neither, and walked past him, back into the lift. The Doctor soon followed.

……………………………………………………………………

The lecture Rora's father gave her was something she wasn't unaccustomed to getting every now and then. In the past whenever she had been caught out for misbehaving, she would usually be confined to her room for a period of 5 to 10 minutes, in order to give her father the time he needed to rehearse and go over in his mind what he was going to say to her. She changed back into her normal cloths, and waited for her father to summon her, which surprisingly didn't take as long as she thought it would.

Sitting on the couch in the main living area of their suite, Rora made her best effort not to fall asleep as her father reprimanded her. He mostly went into things like responsibility, and how some one Rora's age should know better by now.

Just like any lecture her father usually gave her, it was boring and a waste of her time. Rora at one point, contemplated the idea of asking her father if he wouldn't mind giving her the same lecture before she went to bed tonight, so she wouldn't require the aid of a sleeping pill to help her get to sleep.

"Do I make myself clear?" her father finally finished.

Rora took the awkward silence that followed after the lecture, as her cue to finally say something back. "Look, all I did was go to the beach, it's not like I went off the ship or something. I don't know why you're so worried. And while we're on the subject, do you think it might be possible to get Eva off my back?"

Her father frowned. "How many times must I ask you to call her 'Mother'?"

"She's not my mother." Rora snapped.

"Really?" said her father. "Well, a certain DNA test might disagree with you there, Miss Denial!"

"Doesn't mean anything." said Rora. "It's not like she's ever around that much."

"Which is exactly why I decided for us to come here in the first place." said her father.

Rora said nothing to this. Crossing her arms and looking away from her father.

Her father sighed. "I had hoped that staying here with her would some how bring the two of you closer together. Sadly, I was mistaken."

Still, Rora didn't answer him.

"I'm not gonna be around forever, Rora, you know that. You could learn a lot from your mother. She's a very strong, capable, woman. It's what attracted me to her in the first place, what made me fall in love with her."

Rora looked back at him "Then how come you guys never got married?" she asked.

"Your mother has always been a career woman, Rora, you know that." he told her. "And well, with my work, it just didn't seem the best thing at the time. I know she can be a bit bossy. But it's only because she cares about you."

"She's got a funny way of showing it." Rora scoffed.

"Now look" said her father, adopting a sterner tone. "We may be stuck in this sector for a very long time, Rora. So might I suggest that you just try to make the best of it?" His tone softened a bit "And at least make an effort to try and get along with your mother, for my sake."

He was right, Rora thought. Being mad was not going to help her situation. At the moment a compromise would have to suffice. "Okay Dad." she said, trying to smile.

He returned her smile with his own. "That's my girl."

……………………………………………………………………

"Look, I've told you already." said Eva, following the Doctor, as they walked across the engine room together. "We've had maintenance down here already. More to the point, I still don't think you should be here. You haven't even told me who you are."

"I told you," he said. "I'm the Doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor Who?"

"Just, the Doctor." he answered.

Eva looked confused. "What, no first name or last name, just Doctor?"

"Yep."

She raised an eyebrow. "It sure is a funny thing to call yourself."

"I'm a funny person, Eva" he said smiling.

"You're certainly different from the usual yuppies we get onboard here." Eva replied.

The Doctor thought for a moment then smiled again. "Gee thanks, don't know if that's a compliment or an insult, but I'm still flattered. What about you?" he asked.

"What do you mean what about me?" she said, not understanding the question.

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Eva couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. "Oh please," she said. "What a cliché. Besides" she added. "I'm not that nice."

"Oh I don't know" said the Doctor, not believing her. "The way you were with Professor Roan's daughter. I kinda sensed something there."

"It's my job to protect her and her father." said Eva.

"No, it's more then that," said the Doctor. "It' not just about duty. You care about her."

"I have every right to care about her." Eva retorted. "She's my daughter."

For a moment neither of them spoke. The Doctor, clearly shocked by what Eva had said. And Eva, wondering why she had said it.

"Your daughter?" said the Doctor in disbelief. That was the last thing he was expecting her to say. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay." said Eva. "We're not really that close. We try to see each other every few years, but work just seems to get in the way. She calls me by my first name I think just to spite me."

"How old is she?" the Doctor asked.

"Nineteen."

The Doctor winced "Awe, that's a dangerous age."

Eva smiled "Tell me about it."

They stopped talking, again, both feeling uncomfortable how open they had just been to each other.

"So," said the Doctor, breaking the silence "You and Professor Roan?"

Eva shrugged "Once, in a different life time. What about you?" she asked. "Do you have any kids?"

The Doctor froze, another painful memory coming back to him. "Once." he simply answered.

"Did they call you Doctor, or Dad?"

They stopped. The Doctor held up a finger signalling Eva to be quiet. "Do you here that?" he whispered.

"Hear what?"

"That."

With neither of them speaking now, it was easier to listen for what the Doctor had heard. The soft sounds of gears, and mechanical legs moving, nearby. They tiptoed over to where the sound was coming from, trying not to give themselves away.

Turning a corner, they found a small spider like robot, with four legs and a red eye piece in its centre, clinging on to the wall. It spotted them and attempted to retreat.

"Oh no you don't." said the Doctor, grabbing the robot and using his sonic screwdriver to disable it. The robot went dead, its red eye piece no longer lit.

"Look up there." the Doctor pointed to three more spiders on the ceiling.

Eva drew her gun and fired, shooting them, her aim so quick and precise that she didn't miss one. What was left of them fell onto the hard engine room floor in flames.

"Couldn't of done it better myself." said the Doctor, the only remaining spider still in his hand.

"What are they?" said Eva, looking at the strange metallic creature.

"Spider Bots" said the Doctor. He examined it with his screwdriver. "Little robotic saboteurs. I ran into a couple of these once on another ship." He tossed it away. "Question is how did it get onboard?"

He started to walk along the stone wall of the engine room, scanning it for anything unusual. "Eva, where exactly is the cargo bay located on this ship?" he asked.

"Right next to the engine room, on the other side of the wall." said Eva.

"Well that explains it." he said, pointing to an air duct on the upper part of the wall. The metal grating that would usually be in its place had been burned away. "They were in the cargo bay and they got in here using the ventilation system."

"Why?" said Eva, puzzled.

"Obviously they were programmed to become active when the ship reached this sector." said the Doctor, blankly. "They've been in the cargo bay all this time, waiting. Just waiting for the right time, to strike, to make this ship more vulnerable, and to keep it here in sector five, for as long as possible."

"But why slow the ship down?" said Eva, thinking out loud. "Why not just shut everything down entirely?"

"Good question." agreed the Doctor. "Gimme an answer and I'll be a happier man."

He leaned against the wall, trying to think what their next move should be. He allowed himself at least one small smile to appear on his face. He was well on his way to completing the tasks he had set for himself. He'd discovered the problem. Now all he had to do was find the solution, if there was one.

"Doctor." he heard Eva call. He turned back to see that she had picked the Spider Bot he had thrown, back up. "There's some kind of symbol on this thing" she said, handing it back to him.

The Doctor wiped some of the dust off the bot and tried to make out what the symbol was, but his vision suddenly became blurred. He put on his glasses and with the assistance of the thick lenses the symbol instantly came into focus.

He could see it, but he didn't believe it. He had seen that symbol before. It was a symbol that was well known through out the ages. Something that species all over the universe had come to fear, because of what it represented.

It was the symbol known as, The Jolly Roger.

_But that can only mean. _

And at last, the Doctor realised.

_Oh no, not good._

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter between Six and Seven

**Hello. Guess I should start by saying sorry for not undating for a long time. And also apologise that this update is very very short. Next update will be next week and will be longer. I'm just happy that my internets working again and I can continue on with this story like before. Enjoy.**

* * *

"What is it?" Eva asked.

The Doctor took off his glasses, put them back in his pocket, and looked at Eva seriously for the first time. "It's not the logo of the manufacturer, that's for sure. Common." He beckoned to Eva. And breaking into a quick run, they headed for the exit.

"How many men do you have on your security team?" the Doctor asked, as they raced out of the engine room and back up towards the main levels.

"At least six" said Eva.

They stopped running. "That won't be enough." said the Doctor. "Have all the security bots dispatched to defend the ship if necessary. And have the captain inform all the guests to stay in their rooms."

Eva opened her mouth to argue, but the Doctor cut her off. "Just do it" he shouted, and ran off.

Eva suppressed a groan. She didn't like being ordered around, especially by someone who as far as she knew had no real authority over her. But she realised that she couldn't take the chance that the Doctor might be wrong. She activated her communicator and issued the order to have her security team and the bots prepare for an attack.

"Just encase there is one" she made sure to tell them.

……………………………………………………………………


End file.
